Office Secrets
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: It all started with just a few innocent touches and glances. What happens now that they realize they're urges and they are alone in the office at night? Smut, smut because I love smut :D Shizaya, AU, vulgar language... ish ;
1. Office fun

_ It came to me in a dream~ ... _No seriously I had a freakin hot yummy dream about this and I stayed up from 11pm-3 no it's 3:45 A.M exactly :) I had to write this down before it went poof! And I got encourage to write more by someone who reviewed my first story ever saying I did good :D.

Summary: It all started with just a few innocent touches and glances. What happens now that they realize they're urges and they are alone in the office at night? Smut smut because I love smut :D Shizaya, AU, vulgar language... ish ;)

Pairing: SHIZAYA

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara not the characters, if I did there would be hot yummy smex every day! *q*

Warning: AU, Smut, boyXboy

* * *

It started with a few innocent glances, whispers and a few "accidental" brushes of shoulders or hands. It went on for months in the office. No one notices because it was not like they were acts of sexual harassment.

Before either one knew it they're innocent glances and accidental touches turned to intense stares into the others. Vibrant red eyes mixing in with mocha ones. The whispers turning into vulgar language as the taller man made the smaller one shiver with pleasure. They're touches still innocent… (Ok fine, maybe a few sinful ass grabs, grinding and only some knees rubbing against clothed members.)

After a days work of filing papers, writing reports and arguing with clients, Izaya Orihara was worn out. He leans back in his chair and looks around. 'It seems everyone has already left. I'll finish up this last paragraph and leave' He sighed and went back to finishing.

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder looking up from the screen to see his favorite person of all. Shizuo Heiwajima.

He smiles and looks back at his screen. "I see you're still here Shizuo." He says pointing out the obvious. Shizuo leans down to the raven-haired man and whispers in his ear.

"I see you're still working." Izaya shivers at the feeling of being so close to him. Reminds him of the time they were in the break room alone for the first time, when they dared to do more.

**_FLASHBACK~_**

Izaya finishes his lunch and throws it in the trash. Going to the fridge to pull out another small water bottle. As he grabs the bottle the fridge door shuts for him all of a sudden.

He feels someone's presence right behind him, so close behind him practically having his chest right on his back.

"Finished lunch Izaya?" Says the mysterious man, in a husky voice right in his ear. Izaya jumped at the sound of his name and the familiar voice.

"Yeah Shizuo, did you want some?" He asked with a grin.

The blonde chuckled behind him and pressed a little closer to the smaller man and took his hands off the fridge to slowly ghost over Izaya's hips.

"Mmm, well I do want something..." He whispers with a barely auto-able yet noticeable predator growl at the end of the sentence.

Izaya stood there realizing what the taller man said and pushed back his rear teasingly, earning another growl, which was deeper this time. The hands Shizuo had that were hovering over slim hips gripped on them as he pushed into Izaya.

Then as they were about to slowly grind into each other they heard a roar of laughter coming close to the door and stopped their actions to distance themselves.

_**End flashback!~**_

'If only those damn guys didn't walk in I could've had Shizuo in the palm of my hands' Izaya thought as he came back to reality. He got up pushing both his chair and Shizuo back as he looked around the office.

This time they were definitely alone. Finishing his paper seconds ago, he turned his computer off, made sure everything on his desk was organized and looked back at Shizuo.

"Not working anymore," he says replying to Shizuo's earlier question in an erotic way.

Izaya stared at Shizuo as he stood there in his entire god like glory. Nice tanned skin showing from rolled up sleeves, such a tall proportional body. His features on his face so perfect, especially those eyes. Those deep mocha orbs just had the tendency to look up and down Izaya's body with whatever chance they got. Those perfect sinful lips always moist as Shizuo's tongue likes to snake it's way out to coat them with salvia. Making sure Izaya watched. 'His eyes and lips always make my knees go weak.' Izaya thought to himself. It's like the god above carved this ideal man just for him.

"Izaya?" Shizuo waved a hand in front of the raven-haired man, causing him to snap out of his trance and wipe the drool that was threatening to fall out the corner of his mouth.

Shizuo chuckled and then looked at his colleagues' body as well.

'And that laugh!' Izaya shouted in his mind. 'His laugh always turns me on'

Izaya's eyes followed the taller man's and he let out a small moan. Inside he knew that Shizuo was mentally undressing him.

He wanted _sooo_ badly to have Shizuo take him right there, right now but that's no fun if there's no teasing.

Shizuo stopped his glances as he looked at Izaya with suggestive eyes. Izaya knew what Shizuo wanted and now they are alone in an empty office, giving Shizuo this only chance to pounce on him.

Before Izaya can say anything he felt a pair of hungry lips engulfing his. His eyes widened then narrowed as he let himself get devoured by the man. He steps back from the force of the kiss only to be stopped by the edge of his desk. He slides himself on top of it and continues to get taken over by the blond. This is their first time kissing.

The kiss was heated and inviting, he felt something glide across his bottom lip then a sudden nip making him gasp. Shizuo taking this chance to deepen this kiss, he slithers his tongue into Izaya's mouth, making him mewl underneath him and shiver.

Izaya threw his hands up into those blonde locks, only to intertwine his fingers in them. Pulling the taller man closer to him.

Shizuo comfortably settled himself between the raven's legs, hooking onto the hollow of his knees, pulling their waists closer together.

Izaya pulled back from the kiss, resulting in a trail of saliva that followed then broke. A sighed moan slipped through his lips when he felt the man in front of him using those sinful lips to massage his sensitive neck.

As good as it felt, Izaya wanted to take control. He lightly pushed the man off him.

"Sit" He commanded. With a seductive tone and half lidded lust filled eyes.

Shizuo did as he was told and sat down on the chair. Izaya now had a clear view of the tent that was pitched in the blondes' pants. He nearly moaned from the sight. He couldn't believe that the guy every single girl in the office, had fantasies of, who didn't go a day without having at least all sorts of beautiful women thrown at him, is right in front of him after making out panting **_'Hard,'_** with a massive boner and staring him down like an animal in heat.

Izaya didn't want this to be the first and the last time they do this, he didn't know how long Shizuo was going to have this attraction towards him, because what he felt toward him was much stronger. So he's going to make it worth his wild.

He hopped off the desk and stood in front of the false blonde. He gave him a tempting lick of his lips before turning around and wiggling his hips. He slowly started to abandon his jacket. Looking over his shoulder as it dropped to the ground. He could here a low moan coming from the man seated in the chair. He saw the desire in Shizuo eyes. He shuddered when he noticed Shizuo looked like a sex god sitting in his thrown waiting to be pleasured. He turned his whole body back around to face him.

He moved his hands up his body leisurely to his tie, undoing it with smooth ease and with just 1 finger. When it slid into his hand he thought of something to spice things up. He already discarded the buttons from their holds a while ago, letting his shirt hang loosely off him.

He took 4 steps towards Shizuo with an alluring sway to his hips. He leaned both hands on the arms of the chair before kissing Shizuo passionately. He melted into the kiss, meeting his tongue with Shizuo's once again.

Shizuo nipped his tongue then sucked on it earning a small moan from the raven.

Izaya's knees buckled and he rested one knee in between the other's thighs. Unconsciously rubbing it against his erection.

Shizuo bucked his hips into the knee. Both the friction and the kissing stopped causing him to frown. He wanted more. He soon felt cloth and darkness being wrapped around his eyes.

"You know Shizuo. When one's eyesight is taken away, all the other senses heighten," he purred. To prove his point he licked and nibbled the grown man's earlobe feeling him squirm beneath him and his breath hitch. He unbuttoned Shizuo's shirt, revealing a toned chest, stomach and a nice set of abs.

Izaya bit back a moan and practically fainted at the sight. 'I knew he was hot, but god damn was he looking extremely _'fuckable'_ now!' Izaya held back the urge to lick all over those abs.

He slid his hands to go down Shizuo's chest to his abs feeling them quiver underneath his touch. He smirked and then went down on his knees. Caressing the inside of Shizuo's thighs, he moved his hands up just to stop right at his clothed member.

'Now's the moment of truth' Izaya thought excitedly 'If he's perfect all around there's only one more place to look.' He fiddled with the belt finally getting it detached. He unbuttoned, and then unzipped his pants pulling them down to his knees to find a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

He then palmed Shizuo's length getting an unmanly moan in return. 'Hehe, cute' He pulled down the underwear torturously slow. Leaving a sexually frustrated Shizuo to groan in disappointment at how slow it was going.

He then bucked his hips forward causing the underwear to pull down faster.

"Tsk, tsk Shizuo. So impatie-huge!" He shrieked out, red eyes widened as he stared at what stood proud before him. He's never seen anything so big in his entire life! It had to be nearly a foot long! 'Ok fine 9 to 10 inches, I was always good at getting exact measurements' Izaya was speechless he couldn't stop gawking at the massive anatomy, he also found out the the man wasn't a natural blonde.

"Shizuo…" He breathed. Blinking after the lack of moisture from staring, he felt his own pants tightening.

"Izaya… Hurry" He panted feverishly. This snapped Izaya out of his train of thought.

"Now what exactly do you want me to hurry with?" He asked obviously knowing what he meant. He maneuvered his hand to the base of the member, feeling it pulse and watching as pre-cum slowly oozed from the tip. He blew on the head, hearing the man in the chair hiss in satisfaction.

"F-fuck… mmm…you know…ha…w-what I mean" He stuttered out. Izaya portrays an evil playful grin across his face.

"Well… I don't know what you want me to do," He announces innocently but still with a wicked smile he knew Shizuo couldn't see. He decided to lick the base of the large rod to the top in one quick move. Shizuo throws his head back and groans at the sudden feeling.

"T-that! Mmm… fuck, do that again… Izaya… don't make me beg." 'Oh but that exactly what I want' He starts to tease the head with the tip of his tongue just a little, waiting for him to give in and beg Izaya to suck him.

"Damnit!" he hissed out. "Izaya p-please it's so painful." He begs. Izaya gladly swallows up as much as he can of the throbbing limb. Shizuo bucked his hips slightly, only for Izaya to push them back down. He moved his head up and down slowly. He sucked, pulled and swirled, almost daring him to cum into his mouth.

He was going at an unbearable speed for Shizuo causing him to get irritated, groaning in frustration and thrusting his member deeper into his mouth. He could tell this surprised him from the small choked sound he heard as he released in his mouth, forcing Izaya to swallow all of it.

Izaya moaned when he left the warm liquid go down his throat. He sucked a few more times causing the blond to shudder, making sure he got all of it 'God he tastes so good' and then let go with a faint _'pop'_ sound.

Now Shizuo was a hot panting mess. Izaya got up and caught his lips, he moaned lightly into the kiss. After what happened, now Izaya was the one with the painful erection. He disposed of both his and Shizuo's pants and underwear somewhere while Shizuo was climbing down from his high.

He planted himself on his lap grinding and rolling his hips to relieve at least a little bit of the pain only to find out he wanted more of the delicious rubbing. He began to reawakened Shizuo's length, which in no time was fully erect again.

Izaya smiles "Shizuo you get aroused easily don't you?" He continues to use his skillful hips bringing them both satisfaction.

They both started to fill the office with loud moans and the small squeaks of the chair from their rocking. With his lips Shizuo felt his way around Izaya's body only to latch onto a perked nipple causing the raven-haired man to whine from the sudden feeling.

He chuckled lightly "Izaya, your body is so sensitive and honest" he maneuvered his lips to latch onto to the neck of the smaller man and began licking, earning a shameless cry of pleasure.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore "Ahh…. S-Shizuo…. Please…" He mumbled "I-I want you… Shizuo..." He pleaded desperately and tugged at Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo reached both his hands onto Izaya's rear groping and squeezing both cheeks. 'Mmm… nice' He thought as he gave it a quick smack receiving a wanton shriek from the man on him.

He used one hand to find Izaya's member and start to stroke it teasingly. Going slow then speeding up for only a quick second then agonizingly slow again.

Izaya cried out "Shizuo stop teasing me"

With that said he stops. Izaya, relieved yet disappointed, tried to find his breathing.

Shizuo brought up one hand to feel around so he could find Izaya's mouth. Once he found it he felt how soft they were and then guided three fingers near his mouth. "Suck" He commanded with a low growl following after.

Izaya shivered. He was supposed to be in control but he didn't care. It's nice to be dominated sometimes too. He willing took the three fingers moaning and sucking around them making sure to coat them well as he thrust his erection up against Shizuo's again.

The blonde bit back a moan at the amazing friction he felt. He slid his fingers out of the raven's mouth. He reached back behind him and with one free hand he spread a cheek, while the other hand rubbed the fingers around the puckered entrance, taking one finger and sliding it into him slowly. The hot inside walls of Izaya squeezing around his finger . 'It feels like my finger's going to fucking melt off.'

Izaya moaned loudly, arched his back and the heat rose to his face, "M-More… Shizuo…." He panted pushing his hips into the finger. He adds another one, this time feeling Izaya wince at the pain but quickly getting used to it.

"You don't seem to be in much pain for your 'first time'?" He says with one eyebrow raised.

"I-Idiot, I've been waiting…aaah… for this… mmm… m-moment so I knew… ah… it'd hurt" He tried to explain, only to have Shizuo show a frown because he didn't quite understand.

"I tend to …mmm…finger myself…oooh…every other …Aahn… night thinking about… AAH… about y-you, so now you kno-AAAH ~!" Shizuo already entered a third finger while Izaya was talking and quickening his thrusts to what he was saying. Imagining him using his own fingers and hearing his name slip through those succulent lips as his other hand moves up and down his shaft.

Shizuo snapped back to reality stopping his actions when he felt the man on him jolt his body into him, gripping his shoulders tightly and screaming his name.

"Izaya?" he couldn't see anything so he didn't know if he hurt him or not.

"Oh f-fuck, aahh~! There again S-shizuo~" he yells as tears cloud up his visions from the intense pleasure, enticingly rolling those hips onto Shizuo's slender fingers.

He licked his lips when he continued moving his fingers back into the same angle only to feel Izaya's body convulsing on him.

"You like the way I finger you, huh?" He asks in a low voice that makes Izaya tremble with anticipation.

"Mmm… Aaah… I do~ I love it! I-aaah~ feels soo… uuhn… good!" He exclaims. He pushes into the fingers harder.

"Aaaahh!… S-Shizuo… Please…" He mumbled out "E-Enter me… Shizuo...uhn~" Izaya cried out.

Shizuo was fighting the urge not to cum so early just from hearing that pleading cry from his soon to be lover.

Izaya was already about to burst from holding it in when his prostate was being teased. He took hold of Shizuo's member and guided it behind him to his entrance, pulling out the fingers inside of him making him moan at the feeling.

He undid the makeshift blindfold, revealing to Shizuo a stunning sight. Dark red eyes, deep with lust hidden behind long eyelashes staring right back at him, his member twitching, threatening to cum. Those delectable lips, so plump and swollen from his nips and kisses earlier. His shirt hung low now by his elbows revealing his entire upper body.

Shizuo was drooling. Staring at the hot, fuckable mess in front of him. He grabbed Izaya by the back of his head pulling him in for a passionate, spine tingling, toe curling kiss Izaya has ever had before.

They broke apart with their foreheads against each other gasping for air.

"Shizuo, please… fuck me…. Hard" He whines into his ear only fueling Shizuo's sex drive even more.

He grips firmly onto his hips positioning himself while rubbing tauntingly against the entrance.

"You better hold on tight, Izaya." He moans slightly

Before the raven could even think, a wave of pain and pleasure rushes through his body. He throws his head back and screams. Shizuo tries a few slow pace thrusts, finding the position not really comfortable.

He stood up and placing Izaya onto the desk before throwing those slender legs of his shoulder. Eyes widen open to the sudden new position, Izaya gasped. The pain now completely gone he felt Shizuo pulsating inside him as he waited for him to get comfortable.

They pulled in for another heated kiss, tongues battling it out. Shizuo used this distraction to thrust violently into his lover hitting the same bundle of nerves that had him screaming his name earlier, to only hear him screaming it again.

Izaya felt the drool going down his chin and his mind go blank as he just got fucked mercifully on the desk. With each thrust Shizuo buried himself deeper into the smaller man hitting nerves and areas of him that Izaya didn't even know he could feel.

He felt he was going insane. The desk beneath him shaking and protesting at the vigorous movements. He knew he was flexible but he never had his knees so close to his ears before. Papers flew off the desk, as did his pencils, mouse and keyboard.

Shizuo was biting down onto his neck sucking and licking the bruises he made. The sucking and licking stopped in one spot on Izaya's neck, which made his eyes to roll back and moan loudly as at the same moment his prostate was hit dead on once more making his vision blur and see white spots

"Aaah! Aaahh.. uuhnn.. fuck…. Aahh.. ooohh.. mmm… Shizuoooo.. s-s-so-ah!… rough~!" He screamed through out basically the whole building.

Shizuo was breathing heavily onto Izaya's neck.

"Mmhmm… but.. Ah.. you like it" He smirks, He's starting to get really, really close to his orgasm as he felt the oh so familiar feeling in his abdomen but he new this time he was going to come harder then usual.

A few more powerful thrusts into Izaya's prostate made him go over the edge. He tried to cling on to something, anything as he felt his body trying to curl itself in, he shot his eyes open, not remembering when he closed them, as he came hard between his and the blonds' chest and stomach.

The tightening hot walls around Shizuo drove him to pure bliss as he came deep inside the raven-haired man all the way to the hilt. Having his name slip through his lips. As his vision blurred a bit.

They rode out their orgasms a bit before pulling out, making Izaya squirm a bit and picking him up to collapse on the floor together.

They laid there on the floor in the afterglow for about ten minutes before looking into each others eyes. Izaya was about to fall asleep until he heard some sweet words whispered into his ear.

"I love you Izaya, you are and forever will be mine and mine only" He kisses his temple and continues "like hell I'm going to give you up."

Izaya giggles and whispers back an _'Iloveyoutoo' _before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Yeah... uhmm... I sucked pretty hard at that ending, haha, I had no clue how to end it w So please review and don't be afraid to criticize me! The world wouldn't be here without criticizers!_


	2. An old flame

Ohk I felt like continuing this just for the heck of it cause I have seriously nothing to do. :) Hope you like it! O:

Warning: AU, boy x boy, Language... Rated M for a reason ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara nor do I own any of the characters D:

Summary: You should of read it already!

* * *

Chapter 2: An old flame.

The morning sun beamed into the apartment bedroom. The sunbeams snaked their way through the blinds landing on the raven's eyelids, beckoning his eyes to open. With a small groan from the lighting, he slowly rolls around to find a position to block the sun from his vision. He bumps into something broad and large in front of him, hearing a low chuckle coming from the object, causing his eyes to flutter open.

He stared up at the blonde who was sending him a sweet smile in return. He had his head in his hand while on a propped up elbow, staring at Izaya with loving eyes.

He smiled back, throwing his arms behind him as he sprawled his lean body out on the bed space he had, stretching and yawning in the process. He then turned back to the man next time him, wrapped his arms around his chest, and snuggled closer to him with his head on the mans chest.

"mmm… morning perfect," he says with a hum and a hint of content in his voice. Right now he couldn't be or feel any happier.

He heard another low chuckle come from Shizuo this time leaning into his chest to listen and feel the deep vibrations.

"Hey, isn't that my line?" he asks with a grin and also a bit of quietness in his voice so he wasn't loud, slowly twirling a piece of raven colored hair between his fingers before kissing it.

Scratch that. Now Izaya couldn't be or feel any happier. Here he was happily against the one he loves chest, on a comfortable bed, while saying nothing but sweet things to each other.

'Wait, bed?' Izaya thought as he got up. Releasing his hold as he looked around the room. 'This is not my room and it's way too nice to be a hotel,' He tried to remember how they got there.

Shizuo, seeing the confusion in his face, gets up along with him and wraps an arm around his waist and starts to bestow light kisses down Izaya's neck and shoulders.

"After you passed out, I realized it'd be bad if we slept there all night so I brought you back to my place because some employees like to come in reeeaal early." He smiles against his neck before continuing. "It'd be quite the scene if they saw us lying on the floor by your desk naked and everything all over the floor around us." He gives a short laugh before resuming his kisses.

Izaya slowly closes his eyes and shivers at the pleasant feeling and nods in agreement.

He suddenly shoots his eyes open as he came to remember that last night they confessed their love and want for each other. Blushing madly he brings his hands up to his face. Shaking slightly from excitement knowing that Shizuo loves him back and embarrassment because he was never really into portraying feelings for the ones he love.

Shizuo stopped his actions, leaning back to see Izaya's brightly red-lit face in the palm of his hands. 'He's so adorable,' He thought to himself with a small hum.

"You alright?" He says sweetly, lightly tugging at Izaya's fingers.

Izaya peeked through his fingers to see Shizuo with his eyebrows furrowed staring at him with the mocha colored eyes he loves so much.

He took a deep breath, letting Shizuo pull his hands off his face and stares back at him resisting falling deep into his eyes.

"... D-does this mean we're together now?" He asks with such innocent eyes, which they both knew behind those innocent eyes he wasn't as he presented so.

Shizuo paused for a moment before answering, "Yes, Izaya. Only if you want though," with a charming smile. He saw the raven nod slowly.

"I do..." Izaya's eyes went down then back up at his lover as he deliberately pushed him back on the bed, only to lie on top and give him a peck on the lips.

Shizuo decided to tease the smaller man on him a bit by reaching in between them both and tweaking a nipple, enjoying the feeling of it hardening underneath his touch.

He gained a small muffled moan from the raven.

"S-stop…it.. ngh." He stutters out. "Shizuo… it's too e-early in the mor-aaah~" He whines and flinches when he felt the blonde nip his nipple with his teeth then twirling it around with the tip of his tongue.

He could feel an erection slowly rising in his lower regions. His breathing was just starting to pick up when they both jumped at the sounds of an alarm clock going off in the room.

They both laughed in sync until Izaya pushed himself up, rolling off the bed and dragging the blanket with him hanging around his waist as he made his way to the bathroom, looking over at a now exposed Shizuo on the bed, swaying his hips with a 'come-hither' motion.

Dropping the blanket at the bathroom door, he walked in smirking to himself as he heard a low groan, and the quick feet of Shizuo scurrying right behind him.

They were almost late for work because Shizuo was immensely sexually active so just once wasn't enough for the man. "Haaa…" Izaya sighs in pure content, still dazed from their morning workout.

"Yo, Izaya" He flinches at the sound of his name. He looks up to see his colleague Kyohei Kadota. The girls around here call him Dotachin just because they like to do that whole cute nickname thing. He hates it.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like 2 minutes but you were just sitting there sighing at your computer screen." He waves the folder of papers in his hands to show Izaya what exactly he was doing to get his attention.

The raven glares up at the man slowly, burning him mentally for having him interrupt his train of thought.

"What do you want Kadota?" He hissed.

"Wow, sorry for disturbing your… what were you doing? Oh right, nothing." He said bluntly.

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen.

"Look, I need you to take these papers to a company building in Shinjuku. Here are the directions. It has to be there before 5pm so you have 2 hours." He tosses the papers onto Izaya's desk and starts to walk away.

Izaya sighs with frustration and then puts on an evil grin grabbing the folder of papers before turning back to his superior and waving them in the air. "Anything for you Do-ta-chin~!" Letting the nickname roll off his tongue, teasing the man.

Kadota turns around with a small blush. "Don't call me that!" and furiously walks away.

'I just love to mess with people' Izaya thought as he puts the folder of papers in his bag, turning off his computer and gets ready to leave.

In the office everyone knows Izaya has at least one bit of scary, forbidden, degrading, sinful, messed up or embarrassing secret about him or her. They all threaten Izaya or become friends with him so he doesn't leak their secrets but all they get in return is Izaya shooting daggers at them and spilling some secret or information on them that leaves them a safe distance and good terms with him.

The only friends Izaya needed were his childhood friend Shinra, his superior Kadota and his now beloved Shizuo.

Speaking of Shizuo, he took a glance at his lover who was staring back at him. He saw his eyebrow raised with a questionable look but behind that look something else was lurking.

Izaya felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone to see it was a text from Shizuo.

'What the?' He stared at the text in disbelief.

"_What was that just now_?" Read the text. He looked back to see Shizuo who now had a frown on his face.

"_What do you mean?_" He started walking towards the elevator going to the ground floor.

" '_Anything for you Dotachin'_…" He looked at the text Shizuo wrote back. 'Does he think I meant something else by that… is he jealous!?' Izaya was amused by the thought.

"_Shizuo calm down I didn't mean anything by it, you know I'd only do _anything_ for you,_" sending a winky face at the end to emphasize what he meant.

He was in a taxi now heading to the building; it was going to take at least an hour taking away from his 2 hours the papers had to get there by.

He felt his phone go off again "_Oh really… anything? What so exactly?_"

Izaya blushed 'He wants me to talk dirty over text!'

The driver was looking through the mirror staring at Izaya. He saw the stare and glared back warning him to keep his eyes on the road.

He moved his scarlet eyes back to his phone.

" _Shizuo… you're thinking so naughty_." Still blushing he pressed the send button waiting for a reply.

_Vrrb._

"_Well, I can't help it. You are on my mind all the time. Partly innocent mostly lewd." _Izaya smiled feeling giddy, he knew for sure that he loved the man.

For an hour the conversation led to dirty words and shameful suggestions, then to sweet expressions and Shizuo telling Izaya how much he loved him.

Now that was his problem. Izaya had a bit of an issue when it came to representing his feelings. He can flat out admit his attraction to someone with ease and confidence but when it came to those 3 words he was hesitant. When he said it the night they finally became one, he just let it flow out naturally he doesn't why it's starting to become difficult now. He doesn't want it to interfere with their smooth going relationship.

It was probably because of his traumatic experience in high school he became this way. He was the same person he was today but only he refused to ever really face his feelings.

He fell for his senpai in his second year in high school, they were in the same Judo club. They talked and hung out a lot. They were both devious and loved to mess with other students and teachers. He never met anyone who could make him feel so happy back then.

Izaya finally got the courage to tell him how he felt. Akabayashi agreed to go out with him. He was Izaya's first for everything; first love, kiss, time, and first to ever make him feel like he was wanted in life. He always told him he loved him even though he didn't hear it back, he knew Akabayashi loved him back in a way that only Izaya would understand.

He was wrong. Oh so terribly wrong. One day, after he was done with his club and was walking home when he saw Akabayashi with all his friends behind the school gym. They were all laughing at something Akabayashi was saying, he snuck his way between the bushes to hear him ranting on about the raven.

"I can't believe you're still going through with this," one of his friends said with a grin.

"Yeah well, everyday he tells me he loves me and he's becoming a bit clingy you know?" He laughed.

"I feel bad for the kid. He practically worships me. I mean I don't mind but it's suffocating." They all laughed hysterically, Izaya was trying hard not to believe what he was hearing.

Then Akabayashi took out a camera, which he put on a video for them to watch.

"Wow, who knew he was such a whore!" One yelled.

"Yeah he's doing everything you ask him to." Someone else said as they held the camera.

"Hey, why don't you let us have a go at him?!" The rest of the group nodded and spoke in agreement.

"Sure why not, that's the only thing he's good at and the only thing I like about him." They passed around the camera while cackles and laughs were shared through out the group.

After that moment, Izaya found himself at home with waves of emotions filling him. He felt betrayed, disgusted, depressed, angered and heart broken. He completely locked himself from the world since then. He still went on his mischievous ways, hiding behind a fake mask like nothing fazed him. Kadota went and got a job for him at his work place. That's when he first met Shizuo developing feelings like he did for his former supposed lover.

He blocked the feelings that were trying to surface telling himself he'd never love again. Only to find everyday he fell for the blonde more. His looks, charms, personality, working spirit everything he did got to the raven. So he finally gave into his feelings thinking 'this man is different he's not like "him".' And he was right, unbelievably right.

Just he wants to distance himself just a bit not to be clingy and have Shizuo hate him.

The horn of the car honked obnoxiously as the cab driver was yelling at him to get out and that he was at his destination. Izaya paid the man and slowly got out.

He knew he shouldn't let the past get to him. It was a long time ago, but they do say you could never forget your first love.

He walked into the building, found the front desk asking where he could find Tom Tanaka, the man he had to give the papers to. The woman tells him that he's on the 4th floor, and once he gets there to make a left and go to the door at the end of the hallway and wait because he was in a meeting. Izaya did as he was told and he went merrily on his way to the 4th floor.

He just wanted to get this over with so he can go back to his Shizuo to get his mind of things.

He got off the elevator and walked down the end of the hallway only to see people walk out of the door he was to go to. 'Seems they are done their meeting.' He bumps into one of the passing people and drops all the papers.

"Shit… seriously?" He starts to pick up the papers and curses the person who bumped into him. Putting him in damper mood then he was already in.

"Need help?" A tan man with dreadlocks asked. 'Well you don't see that everyday' thought Izaya as he glanced at the man then back to picking up the papers.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry and I'm looking for a man named Tom Tanaka," The man helped with the remaining papers and gave them to the raven.

Izaya stuffed all the papers back in the folder not caring about the order they were in, 'my job was to only deliver them not make sure the contents were in the right order.'

The bespectacled man shifted his eyes towards Izaya and lifted his hand.

"Yup, that's me. Are these the papers that were suppose to be sent here?" Izaya looked at the man with curiosity. He doesn't look much of a businessman but who is he to judge. He gave the papers to him and nodded, then took his leave. He got in the elevator to get to the ground floor. Just when the doors started closing he caught a glimpse of familiar red hair and a cane. His mind went blank.

'That can't be him' He looked with wild eyes. He convinced himself it could be anyone until the man turned around meeting his eyes with crimson giving a small grin. Izaya felt the blood drain from his face. He saw that familiar scar on the guys face. The one he caused.

"Akabayashi…"

* * *

Ouch, cliff hanger hahaha didn't mean to do that :) Well this went from humor to drama strangely quick with a bit of fluff not much but I still have plenty of chapters to go! Be patient my friends and review! :D


	3. Don't leave me, not yet

Ohk I've seen all the reviews and damn you guys a impatient hahaha sorry I took so long a tragedy happened in my bestfriends family and I had to comfort her. I had the story half way done and I just got back to it yesterday. So here it is hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or the characters. D;

Warning: Yaoi, Shizaya ...

* * *

_2 months into their relationship._

Shizuo noticed something was wrong with Izaya when he came back from his delivery he had to do. He asked him the night he slept over and just told him not to worry about it, he was just thinking about something. Ever since then Izaya has been acting weird

Shizuo was a bit upset that Izaya won't open up to him but he respected the raven's decision.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" He stopped his typing on the computer cringing a bit from the ridiculous nickname and looked up at a group of his female fellow employees.

"Yes?" He twirled his chair towards them in curiosity.

"Well, we were wondering… you have a lover, right?" Said a natural blonde unlike him. Shizuo hesitated a bit at the accusation and then smiled.

"Yes, how'd you know?" They all gave disappointed mumbles and groans.

The girl sighed, "We see you smiling all the time when you get a message and we see you dazed which is totally out of character"

"The signs of being in love!" a different girl shouted from the group.

Shizuo gave a small chuckle making the women blush.

"Oh, plus we've been able to see a few 'love bites' on your neck" All the girls giggled.

Shizuo was laughing to himself, what they called "love bites" Izaya called "pest repellents"

The girls went on asking more about Shizuo's love life. He didn't give away whom nor did he give details. They soon stopped their conversation after one of their superiors walked in and glared at the women making them sweat and retreat in fear.

Later that day Shizuo and Izaya were cuddled on the couch at Shizuo's house after work not even caring about their work clothes still on.

Izaya was in his lovers lap his face nuzzled perfectly into the crook of his neck. The blond had his arms wrapped lovingly around his waists. They both were tired from their day of work, it seemed almost everyone had to go and see at least 5-10 clients that day, more then usual.

"Shizuo…" Izaya said as he started to get up off of his lover's lap.

"I'm going to go get a shower I'll be back. Oh and is it ok to borrow some clothes?"

He started his way towards the shower hearing a 'yeah' behind him.

Lately the blonde noticed how Izaya never cuddles for long anymore, he doesn't stay over for long either, some days he'd say he wanted to just go home and when he'd ask why he would reply 'I'm tired and need to think for a bit.' He's satisfied with how he gets to see him when he can but he just wishes Izaya would say what's bothering him or what's on his mind.

Shizuo's stops thinking when he hears his phone vibrate.

He picks it up and opens the phone. He reads the message only to find it wasn't his phone and some man named Akabayashi was asking HIS Izaya out for lunch next week.

'Wait, don't just jump to conclusions it could be for any reason, not because he's cheating or anything, right?'

Suddenly he feels the phone get snatched from his hand. He looks up to see in enraged Izaya glaring at him.

"Izaya I-"

"What the hell Shizuo!? Don't just go looking through other people's phones. That's both disrespectful AND an invasion of personal stuff!" He bursts out. He looks at his phone to see the text message Shizuo was looking at.

"Izaya I wasn't snooping I thought it was my phone, please calm down."

The raven didn't say anything he was just typing furiously on his phone.

"Izaya, uh, who is Akabayashi? You never told me he was one of your friends."

"Look he's not a friend nor is he someone I want to associate with, it's really none of your business, so stay out of it please"

"Ok, fine." He starts to get up off the couch. "All I want to know is why you've been acting so moody and distant lately. I want this relationship to work but for that to happen you need to tell me what's going on and how you fe-"

"I'm sorry Shizuo I can't do that." Shizuo was a bit thrown off by the reply.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't?" he was starting to get a bit pissed off.

"I can't Shizuo, I just can't. I want to tell you I really do but…" he looked at the ground, then to Shizuo while fidgeting with his phone.

"I-I need to go." With that said Izaya had grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

Shizuo was having a whole flood of emotions wash over him.

He was shocked that Izaya just left, confused because he didn't know was just happened, hurt 'cause the one he loves won't open his heart to him or tell him what's wrong.

He slumped back on the couch and sighed. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands.

"I'm just worried about you that's all…"

Through out the next week Izaya ignored Shizuo. As much as Shizuo wanted to talk to the raven he knew that they needed some space. He loved him, he really did. He just didn't want to ruin what they had over such a small argument.

Izaya decided to meet up with his ex only so he could tell him to leave him alone and stop texting him. If he didn't want to do as he was told Izaya would just have to beat the shit out of him like he did 6 years ago this time making sure he doesn't leave just one scar remain.

xxx

The finally day came where he had to met Akabayashi at a bar downtown and set things straight. He was a bit confused because the man asked him to go for lunch not to a bar.

Izaya's phone buzzed. He looked to see it was Shizuo who was messaging him.

'_Izaya… I'm sorry that I tried to get into your personal business and I just want us to talk and see each other again. It's been a week and I know this sounds cliché and all but it breaks my heart knowing we're fighting and that you might actually hate me. Again I'm sorry. Will you forgive me_?"

Izaya was the one who needed to apologize. He was the one who exploded on him when all the blonde wanted was to talk things out… then he just left without letting him talk. He just wants to cry to his lover and spill his heart out but not till everything's done and dealt with.

He was about to send something back when he got another message this time from Akabayashi.

"_Hey, you on your way?"_ He sighed and replied "_yeah_" before grabbing his stuff and exiting his house.

xxx

He arrived at the bar skimming through the crowd looking for his ex. He saw a flash of red hair and started walking that direction. His heart was pounding from being nervous because he hasn't seen the man since he graduated and left Izaya another year at the high school. So things might be awkward.

Akabayashi raised his hand and started waving towards the raven. He patted his hand to a seat next to him only to have Izaya sit across from him.

"Ouch" He said with a smile, making Izaya cringe from the sight he hasn't seen in years.

"It's been so long Izzy-kun!" he announced as he put his elbow on the table and rested his head into his hand staring at Izaya.

"Don't call me that" he hissed then turned his head to not look into those eyes he once knew that were hidden behind sunglasses.

"Oh come on, you used to love that nickname I gave you." He gave another smile and then he waved his hand to a passing by waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked the raven. He only glared back before mumbling 'water.'

The waiter came back with both their drinks and Akabayashi slipped the man some money before he walked away. Izaya eyed them both down suspiciously.

"Calm down I was just tipping the man." Smiling nonchalantly.

'Well isn't he throwing smiles around like crazy tonight.' Izaya thought as he took a gulp of his water.

Akabayashi fixed the collar of his red undershirt before speaking.

"Alright Izaya let's get down to business"

"Business? Last time I checked we only came here to talk, and by talk I mean me telling you to leave me the fuck alone. I thought I made that clear when you graduated." He was starting to get annoyed and yet dizzy at the same time.

"Oh Izaya, you don't get it do you. I don't let anyone get the last strike. **_I'm_** the one who **_always _**gets the last strike." With that said he grinned wickedly and looked as though he was waiting for something and was getting impatient.

"Yeah, like I'm going to l-let that happen. If y-you want to beat m-me up then we can take it out…outside." He was starting to feel his eyelids get heavy and his words were beginning to get harder to get out.

He slowly felt his head hit the table and he stared up at a fading Akabayashi.

"T-the fuc-"

Everything went black.

xxx

Shizuo was disappointed that Izaya didn't text him back. He really just wished he knew what he was thinking and could read him better, and then maybe none of this would happen.

He decided to walk to the store to get some food for his possible night alone. He went down every isle sighing and people staring at him, he ignored their stares and kept shopping. He made his way to the check out counter and paid for his stuff.

When he left the store he started his way home. He heard footsteps behind him then suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder making him turn only to see a small man about Izaya's height with glasses and a doctors' white coat.

"Oh hey Shinra, can you not scare the shit out of me? Thanks." He relaxed his tensed shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry Shizuo! I was walking around and just seen you walk out of the store and wanted to chat. Do you have time?" He smiled up at the blonde.

"Yeah sure" They headed towards the bespectacled man's house.

xxx

"So, how are things with you and Izaya?" Shinra asked after setting down 2 cups of tea on the coffee table and then sitting down.

Shizuo looked at the cup of tea, picked it up and made a swirling motion with his hands making the tea swirl lightly in the cup before answering.

"Things aren't going so well. I think he hates me now because I accidentally looked at a message on his phone and he flipped on me." Taking a sip from his tea and setting it down.

"Well Izaya has always been distant from everyone since 6 years ago. He used to be so open and loved everyone… in a crazy insane way. Until he kind of shut himself from the world one day after the senpai's left." He went into his room and brought back a yearbook showing photos of him and Izaya and a man with red hair, sunglasses and a red undershirt who's arm was slithered around Izaya's waist.

"Who's that?" groaning in disapproval while pointing at the man.

"Oh? Oh! That's Akabayashi, Izaya's old boyfriend. They weren't afraid to flaunt their relationship" Going through the book showing Shizuo pictures of them hugging and holding hands. Shizuo felt a vein pop in his forehead. 'So _that's_ the guy he's messaging huh?'

"I remember when they first met each other. The clicked just like that!" Snapping his fingers to emphasize the 'that.'

"They were both crazy and loved to see the suffer of others, so everyone wasn't really surprised when they got together because they were like a perfect match!" Shizuo was starting to get pissed off at how Shinra was making it seem like Izaya being with him will never be the same as him being with his ex.

Shinra took the hint that Shizuo was getting mad when he heard a crack and saw tea spilling from his cup.

"I-I mean he's probably really happy with you know b-because ever since Akabayashi left Izaya locked himself from the world and since he met you he was starting to be himself again." He scratched the back of his head and looked at Shizuo to see if it saved him.

"Yeah I guess so… until I made him mad at me and want to lock himself away again." Shizuo sighed and cleaned up the mess he made.

"Well knowing Akabayashi and Izaya, they probably didn't have your normal break up. Someone probably did something or something happened made Izaya the way he is today."

Shizuo suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"By any chance did you know anyplace they hung out a lot at?"

"Hmm? Oh, uhm I remember Izaya wouldn't stop going off about his first time with Akabayashi in some abandon building downtown. They used to hang downtown a lot. I believe it used to be a pharmacy..." Shinra was shocked when suddenly Shizuo got up and ran towards the door.

"Thanks Shinra I owe you one!" The door shut behind him while he departed leaving a baffled doctor.

xxxxx

It was either pitch black in the place Izaya was at or he just didn't open his eyes yet. He heard a few mumbled words reach his ears as he shuddered at the cold breeze going across his body.

'Last time I checked I was well clothed so I wouldn't be cold… Am I naked?' He thought tiredly as he tried to get his mind to fully awaken.

"Hey look I think he's coming through," said one voice Izaya couldn't recognize.

"Yeah… I can't believe you actually did this. Did you really search him down after all these years just so you can have your revenge." Another voice joined in with the other throwing in a few words like 'seriously' and 'wow'

'Revenge? Oh right he wanted to give the "last strike." If he wants to hurt me why not do it by yourself and not bring a bunch of goons with you' He was able to open his eyes half-lidded barely able to see anything, simply just blurred figures.

"Well of course, I told you guys years ago I'd let you have your fun with him so here he is. Prettier then ever this time." Yet another voice was added to the other 2. This time the raven knew this voice.

"Akaba…yashi?" He said weakly as he tried to get up only to find his hands were restrained and so were his feet.

"Oh it seems the princess is awake, shouldn't you be woken with a kiss?" Akabayashi leaned forwards and captured his victim's lips.

Izaya wiggled around aggressively trying to get the man off him. 'Fuck this is bad, this is seriously bad'

The red haired man released his lips and gazed down at him wiping a piece of raven lock hair from the smaller man's face.

"Don't touch me!" Izaya said barring his teeth and then spitting at the older man.

"Go to hell!"

He wiped the bit of saliva only to lick it off his fingers. Izaya squirmed in disgust.

"Feisty as ever I see" He walked back to his other friends as they spoke in a huddle. Izaya was beginning to recognize his surroundings.

"T-this place…" He stuttered.

"Yes Izzy-kun, I see you still remember and…" He slowly started to swirl circles around the raven's bare chest. His clothes were on a pile on the ground.

"… I bet your body remembers too" He went down to lick a nipple on his chest making him fidget under the tongue as he tried to hold back a groan.

He couldn't help that his body was sensitive especially after not being touched in a long while.

"S-stop this now!" He tried to sound intimidating but by the look in his captors face showed it wasn't convincing.

"Ah? AAAAAH!" He screamed when he felt something piercing his chest and gliding down agonizingly slow causing him to scream even more.

He looked down to see the man above him was holding a switch blade knife, the one the raven brought with him just in case anything bad was going to happen.

He felt tears threatening to leave the corners of his eyes as he watched streams of blood start to go down his body.

"W-wait Akabayashi it wouldn't be quite the turn on if there's blood all over him."

One of the guys said behind him and joining him was his friend nodding in agreement.

"You're right…" Akabayashi stopped his actions and stepped back. "Dig in boys after you're done let me have the last bit of him remaining." He announced will licking the blade.

"N-no… please… don't" Izaya felt disgusted and ashamed of himself. He couldn't fight back and he was about to be violated and maybe even severely hurt by his past.

He felt 2 cold shaky hands go up and down his body. He sensed a hot breath breathing deeply by his ear and another added hand down to his lower region stroking him.

He knew no one could save him because no one knew of this place and he never told Shizuo where he was going. Shinra was actually the only person who knew of the place but that was years ago he told him about it and he never talked to Shinra about meeting up with his ex at all.

He started to think about Shizuo and how he regretted never telling him he loved him more often and not being able to apologize to the blonde about all that has happened. He knew he should have at least told him about his past.

"Ah!" He felt something cold and gel like circle around his entrance before it forced it's way through.

"No! Please…stop!" He tugged and struggled at the restraints only to be held in place.

He couldn't help the tears flowing down his cheeks and the wound from earlier making it even worse if he tried to struggle some more.

Akabayashi stood there with his cane in one hand leaning on it as he watched in amusement.

"Honestly Izzy-kun, quit resisting they'll make you feel real good _if_ you're a good boy."

Izaya was ready to throw a whole mass of curse words until they all stopped when they heard a bang coming from the front of the store.

"Who the fuck?" Akabayashi motioned one of the men to look to see what was going on.

The man let go of Izaya's length and walked to the front of the store grabbing a crowbar with him.

It was silent for a while until they heard Akabayashi's followers' voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry you can't be in he-" They all jumped when the man was suddenly hurled into the room they were in… through the wall.

"What the fuck is going on!" Yelled the man who rushed over to his friend's aid.

In the dust from the crumpled wall came a tall figure.

Izaya, Akabayashi and one of the still conscious men stared in shock. The dust started to slowly depart when Izaya's eye grew wide in amazement and gratefulness.

"Shizuo!" He cried as he looked at his savior.

Shizuo was enraged and surprised when he heard his lover's voice. When the dust cleared he saw the raven naked strapped on a table with a gash going across his chest and his eyes puffed up from all the crying.

His rage grew in size when he was looking for the particular man who did this to his lover. He spotted a grinning red headed man and charged towards him.

He punched the wall finding the man disappeared.

"AKABAYASHI!" He roared through out the world practically. Izaya was happy yet terrified because he didn't know Shizuo could be so angry and was amazingly strong.

They all turned their heads to see said man the blond was bellowing for next to Izaya with his knife pulled.

Izaya didn't even know how he got there. He knew he was good but it's been a while so his skills must of improved.

"Shizuo, huh? Are you the one who took my precious Izzy-kun from me?" He smirked pushing the blade closer to the raven's neck.

"S-shizuo…" He shook. He's never been so petrified in his entire life.

Shizuo looked at the pleading look in his lovers' eyes and looked at the man causing his lover to be so terrified.

"Ha! Really threatening his life really makes you think I still wouldn't kill you!? Your just asking for a death wish aren't you!?"

Before Akabayashi could say anything he got smacked incredibly hard with a counter.

"H-how…" He was able to get out before he slipped into a deep sleep.

The room grew silent as Shizuo stood there huffing out huge inhales of air quickly.

"Shizuo p-please untie me!" Izaya snapped the blond to his sense for a bit.

Shizuo was there in seconds untying every restraint and Izaya got up holding his lover in his arms.

"Shizuo I was so scared. I thought I wasn't going to see you again and… and"

"Sssh, it's ok Izaya, I'm right here no need to worry anymore" He was stroking the raven's head trying to sooth the smaller man before he placed him gently on the ground.

"Shizuo?" The raven looked at him with questioning eyes merely to find the anger in the blonde's eyes was still there.

Shizuo stormed towards the unmoving body of Akabayashi and picked him up by his head. He stared at the face for a bit and then slammed it into the wall earning a small crack from the man's head.

"SHIZUO!" Izaya said struggling to get on his feet.

The blonde kept repeating his actions, his mind and eyes filled with hatred and irritation as the sounds of breaking bones encouraged him to go on.

"SHIZUO STOP PLEASE YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THAT F-"

_Bang!...Bang!_

Izaya blinked at the sounds, he looked to the source finding that one of the men that were still unhurt held a gun in his hand.

'When did he?!'

Izaya started shaking violently when he turned towards the direction the gun was pointing.

"Shizuo…" He saw a motionless body of the blonde on the floor. He got up and stumbled to him.

"S-shizuo?" He turned the body over to find 2 bullet holes; one in his upper chest and one in his stomach. The blonde's eyes were still opened. The light colored mocha now turned dark.

"No no no no! Shizuo your ok. E-everything will be ok, th-this can b-be fixed, Shinra can f-fix you… Shizuo?!" He placed shaking hands over the body as the mocha eyes flashed back and forth.

"I-Izaya…" Shizuo was able to get out. He started to violently cough as blood started to stream down his chin.

"Y-y-yes Shizuo yes!? W-what? Tell me p-please anything, j-just stay with m-me!" He felt tears flooding his vision and dripping from his crimson eyes.

"…At l-least _cough _I die a hero… haha…"

"NO! no Shizuo you w-will not die! D-don't say that I will n-not let you… I won't let you die…" He was now crying and you could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to speak. He hung his head low behind his bangs so Shizuo wouldn't see him cry.

"There…there's still so much… so, so much we need to do Shizuo… you can't leave me like this!" He felt a hand touch his face and he grabbed at it frantically trying to keep it up as it slide through his hand from the blood.

"Yes so much…" Shizuo said weakly. He was fading and fading fast and Izaya knew that. Izaya heard the man who shot Shizuo talking to someone on the phone very loudly and ignored him.

"L-like what Shizuo? Come on stay with me… What is it we still need to do?"

"… I… wanted to ta….take you to the beach…"

"Yes, yes! We can d-do that, what else keep talking… please…"

It was taking Shizuo even longer to answer back.

"…I…" Shizuo eyes were starting to close slowly.

"I what, Shizuo, I what?" He shook the blond to get him to continue.

"I-I'm tired…"

"I know Shizuo, I know your tired but you can't sleep, ok? Helps almost here! Just don't sleep tell me some more things…"

"I… never really fully… apolo….gized…" He sighed out.

"No, no Shizuo I'm the one who needs to apologize I-I yelled at you for no reason I should have just told you the truth. I'm sorry."

Shizuo gave a weak smile and turned his head to the side. They both heard faint sounds of a siren.

"Hear that Shizuo?! They are almost here stay with me."

"…Izaya…"

"Yes Shizuo?" He smiled, looking through a hazy pair of eyes.

"I… I love you… I do… alot" His eyes were almost fully closed and his breathing slowed extremely.

Izaya started crying harder he knew Shizuo was only saying this because he knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Shizuo… I love you too… I love you s-so much, th-that if you leave me… I w-wouldn't know what to do… I'd be lost…. Shizuo."

The hand in Izaya's felt limp and his eyes grew wide.

"Shizuo…" He shuddered in disbelief as his lovers' eyes were closed and he shook him earning nothing in return.

"SHIZUO!" He rocked back in forth with his lover in his arms crying hysterically as paramedics came in seconds after. They pried him away from Shizuo getting a few kicks and screams from the raven as he tried to reach for his lover.

"SHIZUO!"

* * *

I'm such a horrible person! GAAAAHH D; I'm sorry I was actually having trouble on how to continue and I'm sorry if it's a bit too rushed… More chapters... or chapter! I probably should of mentioned in the warning... uncontrollable crying D; Review please! (:


	4. Past is past, all about the future

_Final chapter :] Hope you like it had a bit trouble but there you guys go. I was thinking of making an alternate ending but I feel satisfied with just this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or the character!_

_Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy_

_Summary: Should've already read it ;D_

* * *

_It felt as though he was wandering for hours._

_"Hello...?" _

_Silence_

_"Is anyone there!?"_

_"Izaya!?"_

_"Shinra!?"_

"Shizuo!"

_'Was that Izaya's voice?'_

_"Izaya!"_

"Shizuo please…"

"Open your eyes..."

**Few hours later.**

His eyes started to flutter open periodically trying to stay open. He saw white cloud his vision every time he tried to open them.

After a couple minutes of struggle he finally got his eyes to fully open and tried to focus any image to show up in his eyesight. He soon heard faint sounds of beeping and… and breathing mismatching his own.

He felt his hand twitch under a strange weight on top of it and felt his wrist have a tickling sensation.

He blinked his eyes tiredly and attempted to move his head to the strange feeling on his hand. He saw a pile of raven-hair assaulting his slightly numb hand.

'I know that hair anywhere…' He gave a weary smile and a small chuckle. The pile of hair shuffled a bit and he heard a small sigh.

"Shizuo…" His eyes grew wide and tried to move his lips and voice his lovers' name only to be stopped by the sound of a door opening and a familiar voice.

"So, it seems his wounds are just about done healing just give it a wee-Shizuo!" He stared up at the bespectacled doctor with a clipboard and a happy beam spread across his face.

The small raven on his hand lifted his head. Shizuo saw a drained expression and drool going down the side of his mouth, and watched him wipe it off.

Exhausted, puffy scarlet eyes mixed with well rested ones and the room went silent for about a minute or two.

"Sh…Shizuo" Izaya's eyes grew wide and then they immediately tear up.

"Shizuo!" He screams and jumps into the blonde's arms.

Shinra and the nurse with him laughed as Shizuo grunt from the hug and as Izaya cried intensely in his lover's arms.

"How dare you almost l-leave me like that!? Y-you scared me to death and I thought I-I was going to lose you f-f-forever!" He stuttered out as he cried onto the taller mans' chest.

"I'm sorry Izaya, I didn't mean to scare you like that, will you forgive me?"

"Idiot!" He pulls his head up and looks into the brown eyes he thought he'd never seen again before kissing him passionately.

Shizuo's eyes grew wide and he melted into the warm lips he thought he'd never feel again.

The nurse gasped, blushed and turned around, while Shinra walked over to the two pulling them apart.

"Hey, hey. Don't forget you guys are still in a hospital. You can have your fun when your not in public."

The two smiled at each other before nodding back at the doctor. The raven put his head back onto his lovers' chest.

"Well Shinra I guess I owe you 2, huh?" He chuckled to himself. Izaya lightly leaned into the rumbling in the man below hims' chest.

"It's ok Shizuo! I will drop the 2 you owe me as long as you make Izaya happy, got it?!" He smirked at them and winked at Shizuo before checking the medical equipment hooked into the blonde.

"So… How long have I been out?" He questioned them all.

They all looked back at him giving a small smile.

"2 and a half weeks, Shizuo" Shizuo blinked 3 times.

"Man, that long? Well at least it was a good nap." He gave a small chuckle and kissed the raven's forehead.

"Well, since you're awake you get to be dispatched today, Shizuo. Just so you know your wounds are basically all healed up. Just for the next week, no vigorous activities, kay?"

He glared at Izaya making sure he got the hint and the raven only hissed back in frustration knowing exactly what he meant.

Shizuo caught on too. They all talked for a few hours before Shizuo was officially sent home.

When he was sleeping he had a few dreams about Izaya and him on a vacation. So for the next week he was going to make his plan go in motion.

**2 weeks later.**

Shizuo couldn't wait to go home after work because tomorrow was Izaya's birthday and he wanted to make it special for him. For the next 2 days, him and Izaya decided to go on their first vacation together. They knew it was short but it still counted as a vacation.

They went on plenty of dates after Shizuo woke up and got out of the hospital. They caught up on a lot of things they've missed to know about each other when Shizuo was unconscious and when they were in a fight and Izaya was ignoring him.

Izaya learned that Shizuo was a great cook/baker. Shizuo learned… That Izaya wasn't. He taught Izaya one day how to bake a cake and it turned into a hot sticky mess. Not the cake… they did.

Shizuo also learned that when Izaya's sleeping he loves to have his head stroked, he practically purred and it over-loaded Shizuo's cute meter, making him almost suffocate his lover with a full strength cuddle.

Izaya already knew that Shizuo had amazing strength and made him glad because he felt safe.

Also Izaya found out that Shizuo has a sweet spot right underneath his right ear, which turns him on instantly, and always resulting him tackling Izaya to the ground, the sofa or the bed and fucking him ruthlessly till he was completely spent and begging Shizuo to stop but actually wanting more.

Shizuo knew he had a huge sexual appetite, and felt bad for Izaya knowing he couldn't last for more then 3 rounds without passing out when Shizuo on the other hand could go for 4 or 5 especially after being sex deprived for a month.

Shizuo found that the more time they spent together, the more he was falling for the raven, just when he thought he couldn't fall for him anymore then he already had. Also reminiscing at all the things he already loves about him and will always love.

_**xxxx**_

The next day Shizuo and Izaya woke up early to get last minute things together before they missed their train. They were on their way to a beach house Shizuo's family owned and allowed him to use whenever he felt like it.

He really wanted to make this birthday special for him. He already had the whole day planned out for them, but if Izaya wants to do something else then he wouldn't mind.

When they got off the train they took a taxi to drive all the way to the beach house. Shizuo watched Izaya bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement while looking out the opened window pointing at everything he saw.

"Shizuo look! The ocean! It's so beautiful, I've never seen the ocean in person, only on tv and other things." Izaya watched the ocean shimmer in amazement. He couldn't wait to go in it.

"Yeah, beautiful." Shizuo wasn't talking about the ocean he was talking about Izaya. He was so head over heels for him he always wanted to be with him, he loved seeing that cute childish look on the male's face. It makes him want to see it all the time.

He remembered he really wanted to take Izaya down to the beach. What better time to do then for his birthday and after his recovery.

Izaya went on to tell Shizuo what he learned about certain sea creatures and shells through out the car ride.

He didn't mind as long as he was happy.

The car stopped at a big two-story house with massive windows and a big front door.

"Shizuo what's that?" Izaya pointed to an attachment on the house, which had a wooden barrier around it admitting steam.

"It's an outdoor spring, now Izaya… IZAYA!? Help with the bags before you go sprinting in!" he yelled toward his lover who was already a few steps to the door.

Stopping in mid-step, he turns around now walking towards the blondd with a pout on his face and staring with innocent puppy like eyes.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and handed a bag to Izaya.

Izaya's pout turned into a smirk and sat on the suitcase.

"Shizuo don't you have incredible strength? Why can't you carry them all yourself? You're a big boy now, you don't need help." He tried to convince the blonde who only scowled Izaya telling him to carry his own bags.

"Izaya, I only use my strength for good uses, not to be a servant and carrying things for you."

Izaya sighed and followed his lover to the door, watching him closely as he unlocked the door quite unreasonably slow making Izaya irritated and impatient.

"Shizuo turn the key faster." He whines, and then sees the door finally open, dashing in before Shizuo could open it even a foot.

Izaya dropped his bags in the middle of the floor before twirling and jumping around letting an unmanly squeal escape his body.

Shizuo picked up Izaya's bag and sighed in disbelief because he had to carry the raven's bag anyways.

Izaya has never been in such a huge house before. It gave a warm, calming aura.

The living room was beautiful. You could see the upstairs in full view.

He examined the living room closely. He realized there was no TV. 'Good he'd rather spend time with Shizuo then watch TV.'

He turned his head and glanced at a row of full sized windows that faced the ocean giving you a good view of the beach. There was a door in the middle of the row, which had a path leading to the pool; a patio and the gate, which when opened, lead you to the beach.

He was so tempted to run out and feel the ocean breeze and do everything he has seen in movies.

He met Shizuo upstairs and stared into the oddly set up bedroom. The bathroom was practically right next to the bed only a small level above the ground. There was a glass separating the 2 rooms from actually being one room. 2 steps led to the bathroom and Izaya went up them. He stepped into the empty tub and knocked on the glass to Shizuo who was unpacking.

Shizuo glanced over to see a blushing Izaya pointing to small fogged up part of the glass that illustrated a rubbed in heart he made.

Shizuo smiled sweetly at the man before going over, stepping in the tub with him and embracing him in a passionate kiss while pushing him against the glass.

They got done their unpacking and the tour of the house.

Izaya was starting to get antsy; he really wanted to go to the beach.

"Izaya, will you calm down we'll be there in no time before it gets completely dark."

They were already in their swim trunks. Izaya wore a shirt with his and Shizuo was shirtless showing his toned body. Izaya blushed and turned his head to the side, trying to control his dirty thoughts.

They strolled their way down to the beach. Izaya was already way ahead Shizuo setting up his towel away from the moving in tide, set his stuff down and threw his top off.

He was about to jump into the water when he heard a beckoning Shizuo telling him he needed to put sunscreen on or he'll get burnt.

Izaya slugged back to sit on the towel his back facing Shizuo. Izaya worked on his legs and arms while Shizuo did his back.

He rubbed into Izaya with his hands full of lotion wiping it all over his back repeatedly in the same motions to make sure he didn't miss anywhere.

Izaya was now working on his stomach when he let out a small squeak and then shivered when he felt Shizuo's fingers circling around his now hardened nipples.

"Izaya, you can't forget to put lotion up here too, you wouldn't want to get these cuties sunburned do you?" He smirked as he continued his teasing, feeling the raven tremble underneath his touch.

"Sh-shizuo… ngh… stop it." He tried to control the moan that was trying to escape his lips. He threw his head back onto his lover's shoulder, one of his arms was wrapped around one of the blonde's, holding on tightly. He lifted the back of his free hand to his mouth at an attempt to muffle obscene moans. He was successful but he couldn't control the next one.

"Aaaaahhh~… Sh-shizuo… no stop… w-we're in public." He tried to get out but was taken over by his moans and Shizuo's hands. He rolled his hips slightly into the hand, drowning in the sensation, he wanted more and continuously repeated the movement.

He bit his lip as he was starting to loose his control.

Shizuo was cupping Izaya's half erection and pinching one pink peak between his thumb and index finger twisting it and rubbing it. He latched onto his neck causing the smaller man to shudder uncontrollably against him as he sucked, licked and nibbled feeling Izaya rubbing faster against his hand.

"It's ok Izaya there's no one with in miles since the sun is leaving. They are probably eating." He breathed against the raven's neck before diving right back in.

He squeezed the man's growing arousal and shuddered at the surprising sound he heard.

"Nngh!" Izaya couldn't stop; he felt as if his hips had a mind of their own, they snapped forwards into the large hand that was palming him roughly.

He held onto the blonde's arms shamelessly grinding into the hand and panting heavily as he let out low desperate moans.

Shizuo finally placed his hand into Izaya's trunks and started pumping him.

"Aaaah!… n-no… Shizuo… mmmm.. don't…aaahh~" His body was now quaking intensely and his breathing was all over the place as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Shizuo rubbed from the base to the top and thumbed the slit as he smeared pre-cum all around the tip repeating his actions.

Izaya's eyes shot opened, not noticing he closed them, when he felt Shizuo rubbing the tip of his fully aroused manhood. His eyes glazed over with frantic desire.

He was about to say or moan something out when Shizuo released his grip from his nipple to turn his head up towards him so they shared a heated kiss. Their tongues battled, until Shizuo nipped his tongue and sucked on the muscle having Izaya admit his defeat and mewled into his lover's mouth.

Izaya suddenly jolted and his body shook violently as he came all over Shizuo's hand and his own trunks and groaned loudly into the kiss as his body went limp. Shizuo kept pumping around the organ until he knew the raven was completely done.

Izaya sat there dazed for a few minutes staring at the waves as they crashed along the shore.

His breathing then became regular again and he came down from his high.

"Shizuo… I can't believe… you just did that."

Shizuo grinned against his neck and hummed.

Izaya pushed himself off Shizuo.

"Shizuo now I have to go all the way back to change" looking at his soiled trunks.

Shizuo licked the remaining seeds off his hands enticingly and stared with sexual hunger towards him.

Izaya shuddered and felt his body growing hot again. 'Shizuo was a beast, truly a beast.'

He started to walk away from Shizuo acting as though he didn't see the hint of greed in the man's mocha eyes.

He turned back to see Shizuo packed all the beach things and was headed towards the house as well. He could clearly see he erection in his pants.

Once they got in the house he tried to make his way upstairs when he heard an animal like growl come behind him and was suddenly flung over Shizuo's shoulder and saw the living room slowly getting smaller.

"Shizuo you brute! P-put me down." Pounding his hands on the blonde's back which didn't faze him only earning a grunt from the man.

He was soon tossed onto the bed and whined.

Shizuo went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Izaya watched as Shizuo stripped and stepped in.

Heat rising to his face when he saw Shizuo's erection, he had eyes wide open as he couldn't believe what he was watching.

Shizuo was slowly stroking himself while intensely gazing at Izaya. Mocha eyes merged with scarlet as he started to pump himself a bit faster not breaking the eye contact.

Izaya felt his own member reawakening. Shizuo looked at the bulge in his lover's pants' knowing he was heating up just like him.

"Izaya…" Shizuo panted out.

Shizuo out stretched an arm and leaned against the glass. Izaya was staring at a now fully drenched, tempting, aroused man before him.

Izaya gave a wicked smirk to Shizuo as he slowly slid his hand down to his now swollen member. He began to drive his hand up and down his shaft as tantalizing moans escaped his lips.

They slowly started to speed up their movements. Izaya decided to 1 up it a bit and started sucking on his 2 fingers, his other hand still stroking with rhythmic movements. He let his sly tongue twirl around them groaning in the process while enticingly staring down the blonde.

He pulled them out slowly with a thin line of saliva following after. His trunks already tossed aside somewhere, he teased his entrance gazing at Shizuo seductively before shoving 1 finger in throwing his head back as he thrusts in time with his strokes.

He added another finger this time wincing at the pain only to be overcome with a wave of pleasure when he brushed against a bundle of sensitive nerves.

Shizuo at this point, was rubbing faster against his erection watching Izaya finger himself. He stopped his movements when he heard a heated whine.

"Sh-shizuo… I can't.. p-please I want you now~" Izaya was now on his arching back purring in pleasure, still moving his fingers and hand in sync with each other. A trail of saliva slowly going down his chin as he gasped every time he brushed against the area inside him that made his eyes roll back.

Izaya let out a small yelp when he felt the bed dip suddenly and water dripping over his body, making him shiver. He looked up to find Shizuo's hand on his fingers and pulling them out making him whimper at the lost only to be filled instantly with something hot and thicker.

He screamed at the sudden intrusion grabbing into Shizuo's hair only to pull him down close so they shared yet a 3rd heated kiss that day.

For about an hour the room was filled with their lustful moans and cries of pleasure with an addition of a protesting bed.

After the vigorous lovemaking they lay on the bed completely spent. Izaya looked over at a rolled over blonde to see he was searching for something.

He was about to cuddle up to the man when heard a buzz at his side of the bed. His phone lighting up and he couldn't reach from where he was. He got up groaning and sat at the edge of the bed to look at the message.

"_Shinra…"_

"_Happy birthday Izaya! I bet you and Shizuo are going at it like a couple of rabbits, huh?! I'd win that bet! Well you two have a great time! Remember you're men and all but too much sex and you'll end up pregnant!"_

He felt his cheeks heat up and he choked on a gasp.

'Pregnant!?' His mind was in a whirl. Izaya was too shocked to realize Shinra was kidding.

He jumped when he felt something cold wrap around his neck. He looked down to see it was a silver chain and what was dangling from it was a small crystal being wrapped by a spiral of silver lining and inside the crystal was a small rose.

"W-what?" Izaya stuttered as he stared at the jewelry.

"Izaya, I love you, I really do. After the incident I realized my love for you ran deeper then I thought. I'm glad lately you've warmed up to me and well, happy birthday Izaya."

Shizuo was a bit embarrassed giving something like that to his lover. There was so much more Shizuo wanted to say when he felt himself being tackled onto his back again. He heard a 'thankyou' come from the smaller man before being squeezed.

"I'm glad you liked it Izaya." He gave a small smile and patted the raven's head.

"Oh yeah, who was that that messaged you?" He felt Izaya tense at the question and noticed the hesitation.

"Sh-shinra." He lifted himself up then the smaller man's head to look into those flaming red eyes. He saw a deep shade of red cover the man's face and wrapping around to his ears.

Shizuo chuckled at the cute response.

"What did he say?"

"Uhm, U-uh… He… He just wished me a happy birthday that's all!" Waving a hand in front of his face like he was trying to wipe the topic away and laughing awkwardly.

Shizuo raised a curious eyebrow and stared down at the raven.

"Well Shizuo! I really love the necklace but not as much as I love you though!" He announced knowing he changed the subject when the man smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so distant, I never really had any way to explain to you and it was something in the past tha-" Shizuo put a hand over his lover's mouth.

He looked at Izaya with loving eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Izaya, whatever happened in the past… stays in the past" He gives a dazzling smile making Izaya melt.

"All I want you to do and only do is focus on us and the future. I know everything will be fine because so far all of our obstacles have passed and now it's just us, got it?"

He gives a stern look and earns an agreeing nod from the raven. They fall into a meaningful embrace, having Izaya's head nuzzled in his lover's chest, his new favorite spot.

"I love you…" He whispers, then looks up to be surprised at what he saw.

Shizuo had a hand over his mouth, averting his eyes from the crimson ones and he was blushing a deep red.

"I-I was trying to keep my cool so hard but you just had to ruin it by being too god damn adorable didn't you?" He pushed Izaya down and was now the one to smother his face into the others chest.

Izaya laughed and started to stroke the blonde hair gaining a small hum from the taller man.

'Yes, the past is in the past. Now I'm only focusing on my… I mean our future.' He smiles to himself and gets comfortable in their position before falling deep into a wonderful dream, only consisting of Shizuo and him and there beautiful future together.

* * *

Well here you go guys last chapter :D I am of course going to make more stories for your Shizaya needs ;D So please review review! Hope you enjoyed it! Also here's what the bedroom looked like at the beach house I wanted to portray ;D

dairen . info / images / new-kerala-kitchen-ny . jpg


End file.
